


Love Comes Quickly

by addicted_2_manga



Series: Dominic Peterson Shorts [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Developing Relationship, Host Clubs, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted_2_manga/pseuds/addicted_2_manga
Summary: It's been a more than a few months now, since Dominic Peterson had first set his sights on his older work colleague, Turiquin Reims.Right about three months since the two of them started hooking up outside of working hours.Without even realising, Dominic's flirting at work has become something more than just playful teasing. He has started coming to the older host for comfort in addition to fun, and continues pushing the envelope more and more.The time has finally come when Turiquin reaches his limit and rejects Dominic's advances at work. This causes the younger host to stop and reflect on his feelings; and he's not entirely pleased by what he discovers.
Relationships: Dominic Peterson [OC] / Turiquin Reims [friend's OC]
Series: Dominic Peterson Shorts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592422





	Love Comes Quickly

The notorious green-eyed flirt of the Midnight Host Club settled himself a bit sullenly behind the bar, with a freshly poured Rum and Coke. It may have been a bit early to be drinking, considering he’d only just come in and the club wasn’t due to open for another hour. All the same, there he was. He leaned forward with one arm up on the bartop- his left cheek resting against his fist, and drink in his other hand- the rim of the glass poised reflectively against his lips. The brunet watched the older, golden-eyed host that he’d just left sat on the couch with a perplexed intensity. An unconscious grunt slipping from mouth, he stood back and finally tilted his head back as he tipped the glass. He closed his eyes a moment at the familiar burn at the back of his throat as the drink made its way down his gullet. 

_‘What the fuck are you doing, Peterson?’_ A contemplative frown slashed across his face as he pulled the glass away from his mouth and stared down into the dark liquid. _‘So he told you to stop. So what? Who cares?’_ Dominic peered back up, to see if Turiquin was looking at him. A wave of shock washed over him to discover that the older man was indeed watching, with obvious concern deeply etched into his handsome features. Almost as soon as their gazes met, a soft blush sprung to the other host’s cheeks and the man awkwardly looked away. A grunt of frustration leapt, unbidden, from Dominic’s throat and he stalked off to the staff lounge to finish his drink. He continued to pick the situation apart in his head as he almost roughly opened the door and slipped inside. Luckily, the lounge was empty for the time being. Heaving a heavy sigh, the brunet slumped down into an soft-cushioned wingback chair and took another long drink of his Rum and Coke. _‘He always stops you here,’_ the notorious host reminded himself. He made short work of finishing off the glass, and sat back into the chair with a confused groan. 

“He does always stop me here at work. I know he’s not into being watched like I am…” Dominic glared down at the empty glass he held in his lap, as he continued listing off facts. “And, damn, Peterson, it’s not like he acts this cold when you’re alone with him.” A slight chill crept along the surface of his skin, putting all the tiny hairs on his body up on end, as he considered just how different his self-composed colleague acted away from prying eyes. “So hot, Turiquin,” he muttered absently as a lascivious smile snaked across his lips. A low, purring hum began to rise up from Dominic’s throat as he remembered all the times he’d accompanied the older host home after work. The satisfied rumble soon cut itself off, morphing into a strangled groan of shock. “Just how many times have we--” The bewildered brunet was grateful that he’d been holding the glass in his lap, as he’d surely have forgotten himself and dropped it to the floor otherwise. 

As his eyes began to widen and his pulse quickened in an oncoming panic, he tried to recall the last time he’d been with anyone other than his fellow host. The name _Ryuusei_ fell dumbly from his lips as he recalled the tall, blond bartender that had come into the club as a guest, only to take Dominic back to his own bar at the end of the host’s shift. “Just how long ago was that,” the green-eyed flirt asked himself in a thin voice. He swallowed thickly as realization struck him like a pillowcase full of bricks. “Almost three months ago?” The fear behind the words that had just slipped past his lips seemed to echo about the empty room. “How did I not notice-” Dominic slapped his right hand to his cheek. “I’ve been exclusive? For almost three months now? And never noticed?” Adrenaline coursed through the young host’s veins, alongside the hastening rush of blood. As the fight or flight response seized his mind, the ‘no strings’ flirt found he wanted nothing more in that moment than to run. Base instinct told Dominic to slam himself firmly shut against the threat of those golden eyes and the dangerously seductive man to whom they belonged. 

Just as he was steeling himself to do exactly that, a new thought suddenly sprouted in his head. Dominic’s eyes rounded again, this time in a sense of shocked wonder, and he unconsciously coked his head inquisitively. “How would Turiquin feel if I did that,” he asked himself in a small, notably scared voice. “How does Turi feel right now? About me? About what we’ve been doing?” Dominic shuddered and hung his head, as if in shame. It was only then that the terrified brunet realized that he’d broken out into a cold sweat. “Why do I even care,” he whispered, “since when have I ever cared about the other man’s feelings?” The disoriented host brought a hand up to his mouth and began nibbling on the tip of his thumb nervously as he considered not only the question he’d posed himself, but also the weight of meaning behind it. 

Another former guest floated to the forefront of Dominic’s buzzing mind just then- a distinguished Scotsman with the most luxuriously long, touchable red hair the young host had ever seen. Calum’s smooth, practiced voice reverberated in his head.

_‘I do hope this arrangement continues to be light and fun for you. I feel, however, that you may soon be surprised.’_

“He certainly called that one now, didn't he?” A mirthless laugh spilled out past Dominic’s twisted lips. After a some time staring down into his empty glass, he finally dragged his head up and heaved a heavy sigh. “Just what is it you want, Peterson,” he asked himself sternly. It was a few minutes more before the dazed brunet at last shook himself out of his contemplation and slowly stood. Taking deep, centering breaths, he strode up to the door and opened it, peeking his head out to see if the older host was still out on the floor. His breath caught in his throat and panic struck him anew as he noted the man’s absence. 

Reason soon took back control and Dominic mentally scolded himself. _‘He wouldn’t just leave work. We’re not even open yet. Use your damn head, Peterson.’_ The still stunned young host could only shake his head in bitter disbelief as he realized that he already knew exactly where he could find the older man. _‘You really are an idiot, aren’t you,’_ he mused as he stopped off at the bar to leave behind his empty glass. He turned on his heel and crossed over to the elevators. 

Dominic stepped out into the second floor bar with an increasing apprehension. His jade gaze immediately turned to towards the large picture windows, zeroing in on the lone grey-haired man stood out on the balcony. “How did this even happen,” the brunet muttered under his breath, “how did I get to be so used to his habits? How did I get to know him so well?” A fresh burst of fear-tinged adrenaline shot through his system, slowing his step as he carefully made his way across the room. His clammy fingers wrapped themselves around the ornate door handle and he quietly stepped out onto the balcony. 

When he opened his mouth to speak, his voice quivered with a clear uncertainty that made Dominic cringe. “Turiquin? C-can I join you?” He cautiously closed the distance between them and gingerly reached forward to wrap his arms around the shorter man’s waist, gently tugging him back into a soft hug. He rested his flushed cheek against the top of the older host’s head, closing his eyes and taking some solace in the familiar, soft feel of Turiquin’s hair against his skin. After a long, pregnant pause, the taller host finally spoke again. “I’m sorry, Turi-Cat,” he said simply. He made sure to keep his hands clasped together, holding the golden-eyed host in a casual, unexpectant embrace. He continued to nuzzle against the man's silken, grey and silver hair, instead of moving down to kiss, nip, and suck at the man's neck as he usually did. 

“I’m wondering,” Dominic squeezed his eyes shut even tighter still, and unconsciously pulled back a little from his companion, loosening the circle of his arms around the man. His whole body tensed, and a frustrated sigh fell, unbidden from his lips. ‘It’s now or never, Peterson,’ he reminded himself. Not really sure what he was doing, or even what he ought to do, the anxious brunet suddenly let go of his colleague entirely, opting to stand alongside him instead, as his unfocused green eyes stared blankly ahead. “Turiquin, will you come home with me tonight,” he asked in a hushed, fretful tone. Dominic’s right hand instinctively reached out, grabbing hold of Turiquin’s left. The younger man hesitantly intertwined their fingers, and added one last word in an uncharacteristically honest, fragile voice. “Please?” 


End file.
